


I Got Your Name Tattooed In An Arrow Heart

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Strangers?, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Tattoos, Trans Character, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, i was headcanoning him as trans but i don't think that came out in the fic at any point, idk if this is domestic or not, if i continue with this, it'll definitely include more about john's gender, they're literally strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently, drunk-Alex got a stranger's name tattooed on his ass. And apparently, the same stranger got Alex's name tattooed on his ass. </p><p>This is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Name Tattooed In An Arrow Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> title from 5sos She Looks So Perfect
> 
> i'm procrastinating, what a fucking surprise

Alex’s head was pounding. He cracked an eye open, only to be immediately attacked by the aggressive sunlight from the window. His mouth felt dry and disgusting, there was hair in his face and even the background noise of chirping birds made him want to clutch his head in pain.

“Why is this my life?” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Shhh,” a voice beside him said.

It said _a lot_ about Alex that he wasn’t even surprised by the addition to his bed. Too often he had picked up guys, girls and everything in between, brought them to his home and woken up beside them. What was one more one night stand? This was no different than the othe-

Said addition sat up, groaning, and Alex inhaled sharply. He was _beautiful._  Dark curls artfully mussed, looking less like bed hair and more like art, fell to his shoulders and (hazel? green?) eyes blinked blearily. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the covers fell to reveal slim shoulders and… _freckles_. Freckles. Alex couldn’t handle the freckles. The freckles were gonna be the death of him.

“Well, shit,” Alex said to his pillow. It looked like drunk-Alex had hit the jackpot last night.

“You have any painkillers?” the (gorgeous) stranger asked, rubbing his eyes. That wasn’t cute. It wasn’t. Not at all.

“Um.” It took an embarrassingly long time for Alex to gather his thoughts enough to formulate a response. “Yeah. You want breakfast too?”

The other male smiled sleepily and _no one was allowed to be that cute okay._ “Yeah, please. I'm John.”

“Alex,” he muttered as he began the excruciatingly long process of detangling his limbs from the covers. John watched him, leaning casually against the headboard and Alex felt his cheeks burn under the weight of his gaze.

He fell out of the bed.

He had tugged the covers off his right leg too hard and had toppled of the edge, falling with a dull thump. Muscles he didn't even know he _had_ were making their presence known in the form of aches and his headache had increased tenfold.

Maybe, he thought blearily, it was worth it to hear John's beautiful laugh.

“I hate my life,” Alex grumbled as John continued to giggle, clutching his own head as though in pain.

“Ow,” John moaned between his laughs. “My ass is so sore right now.”

Alex froze. This was…new. Normally, _his_ ass was the one that was sore. Had he topped last night? But now that he was concentrating on the pain, _his_ ass was throbbing in agony too. His left buttock, to be specific.

Maybe John was into spanking or some shit like that, Alex dismissed. It wasn't worth worrying over. Some aloe and a couple of painkillers, and he'd be alright.

Alex got to his feet, trudging slowly to the small kitchen. He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror and grimaced: bloodshot eyes, tangled strands of hair and dark under-eye circles. He had no idea how John managed to look perfect when Alex looked like he'd been dragged to hell and back, getting caught in a few bushes along the way.

The fridge was mostly empty, apart from a multipack of yoghurt (originally intended for kids’ lunch boxes - like Alex gave a fuck), a bulk jar of peanut butter, an out-of-date packet of waffles and several cartons of eggs. Several cartons of 12-in-a-pack eggs. Why had he bought so many eggs? More specifically, when?

Shrugging it off, he set about making fried eggs. John was still in the bedroom, doing god-knows-what. He didn’t seem the type to steal and, even if he did, there wasn’t much in there anyway.

“Sunny-side up eggs?” he called to John, just as he shuffled into the kitchen, looking horrified and completely ignoring his question.

“You said your name is Alex, right?” John asked cautiously, biting his lip as he carefully avoided Alex’s gaze. His hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail.

“Uh, yes?”

John closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply as though trying to calm himself. Alex watched him for a second, bewildered, before turning his attention back to the now burning egg on the pan.

“I got your name tattooed on my ass last night.”

Alex dropped the egg he was peeling off the pan onto his own foot. Hissing as the yolk burnt his toe, he picked it up gingerly and threw it in the trash. “You _what_?”

“I got your name tattooed on my ass,” John repeated slowly. “Last night. When we were drunk. Alex H, right?”

“I, yeah,” Alex said weakly, cracking another egg into the pan. “Yeah, that’s me. I… _what_?”

Suddenly, the throbbing pain of his own ass was calling his attention. Had it been hurting _before_ he fell out of the bed? Or was it the fall that had caused it? Oh god, had he just _tattooed a stranger’s name on his ass?_

A cute stranger, his mind supplied helpfully.

But still a stranger.

“You okay?” John asked hesitantly, stepping closer and brushing Alex’s cheek with a finger. “You look… pale.”

“I need to go check…” Alex trailed off. “Can you finish these eggs for me?”

John shrugged easily, taking the pan from Alex’s grip with slender fingers. Apart from his initial reaction, John was _way_ too calm. Seeing the other male casually flip the egg off the pan with a spatula made Alex feel frazzled as he hurried out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

He shoved his pants down, turning around to get a view of his ass in the mirror. Yep, there, slapped across his left cheek, were the words ‘John L’. There was a visible line of where a bandage had been ripped off.

“Oh god,” Alex moaned. “Oh god, oh god. This is _ridiculous_.”

Hurriedly drawing his sweatpants up again, he returned to the kitchen, where John was carefully picking a small piece of shell out of the pan. The image was… strangely domestic. Alex’s gaze dropped to John’s ass, following the curve and imagining his name branded on the skin there.

“You too?” John said sympathetically upon seeing his return.

He hated John, Alex decided. He hated him. It was _unfair_ , to wake up next to someone, looking more gorgeous than they had any right to, making eggs whilst they had Alex’s name on their ass. He didn't even look hungover. It was _unfair_. 

How was Alex supposed to stop thinking about his ass now?

Unfair.

“Yeah,” Alex sighed as he took the pan from John’s hands. "I thought you  _spanked_ me last night!"

John began to laugh, covering his face with his hands as he conceded possession of the pan. Between his fingers, Alex could see his skin had taken on a dark red hue and he began to grin. He continued to cook the eggs, glancing occasionally at the cute stranger in his kitchen. Was he even a stranger? Could you call someone a stranger after getting their name tattooed on your ass? Alex was pretty sure they had a special bond that formed under the needle last night.

“I’ve never had a tattoo before, I have no idea how to take care of it," Alex said when John had finally regained control. 

“I’ve had a few,” John shrugged, taking an egg and nibbling on the corner as he leaned on the counter. Alex didn’t think he was capable of not burning the eggs whilst he could feel John’s gaze roaming his figure.

“Where?” Alex asked interestedly. He hadn't seen any of John’s tattoos when he caught a brief glimpse of his back earlier. Was John the type to get a sleeve? There was definitely nothing on his right arm but Alex hadn’t seen his left. Maybe his chest? Legs?

John rolled up the sleeve of his (unfairly tight, goddammit) shirt, showing an intricate rose on his forearm and the word ‘revolutionary’ in loopy cursive above. Alex’s eyes trailed from the tattoo to the lines and grooves of lean muscle.

“Nice,” he said. He wasn’t sure if he was talking about the tattoo or John’ body. Both, he decided. Both is good. “You want those painkillers now or…?”

“Preferably,” John said, as he finished the egg and began licking the grease off his finger. It was _obscene_ , and probably shouldn’t be as hot as Alex found it, but he found himself enraptured by the pink softness of John’s lips, and almost walked into an open wall cupboard.

“You’re not the most graceful in the mornings, are you?” John said wryly. “Is it the hangover or is this a regular occurrence?”

Alex felt his cheeks heaten. Oh great, he was embarrassing himself in front of a cute guy. What happened to all his tomcat charm? “Listen up. You have my _name_ tattooed onto your ass and therefore, I demand a certain level of respect, i.e. _don’t_ mention it when I walk into something.”

“So it _is_ a regular occurrence!” John said triumphantly, brandishing the spatula in Alex’s general direction.

“It is _not_ ,” Alex squawked indignantly as he throw the packet of aspirin at John. “I’ll have you know that I am the _epitome_ of grace. I’m the _king_ of dignity!”

“Of course,” John snorted, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Alex couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed, especially not when John began to grin slyly.  “Well, would Your Highness like to accompany me on a date sometime this week?”

“I suppose,” Alex sighed heavily, trying to hide a smile. “If I _must_. You are granted permission to be in my presence.”

John dropped to his knees, clutching his hands dramatically as he began to bat his eyelashes. “Oh, I am _blessed_ , Your Highness!”

Alex almost snorted egg up his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never had a tattoo, in case you couldn't tell 
> 
> my tumblr is [lafayettes-baguette](http://www.lafayettes-baguette.tumblr.com)


End file.
